Al Capone in Season 2
.]] *''"Jail? Just have Frankenstein drill a hole in his noggin."'' ("A Dangerous Maid") Al Capone remains a main character in Boardwalk Empire's Season 2. This article contains a detailed description of Al Capone's actions in each episode of the season. 21 meets with Johnny Torrio and Capone in Chicago.]] In Chicago, George Remus is waiting in the Four Deuces for an interview with Johnny Torrio. Al Capone arrives and explains that Torrio is late because he has a problem in his ear. Remus sarcastically replies that Torrio seems to be blessed with convenient maladies that make other men take care of his business. Capone angrily responds that he is not Torrio’s errand boy. Remus tries to calm him saying that it used to be the same for himself. However, since Remus speaks of himself in the third person, his words leave Al confused. Torrio arrives and tells Al that Remus has left his job as a lawyer and is moving to Cincinnati, in Ohio; he asks why. Remus answers that Cincinnati is the place where most of the US government stores its legal alcohol; Remus is going to build an empire buying medicinal alcohol and pharmacies and using them as a front to sell it to bootleggers. He adds that he has read the Volstead Act carefully and knows how to not be prosecuted, and offers to become Torrio’s alcohol provider. Al hesitates, but Torrio trusts Remus and decides to buy 4000 cases from him, then suggests him to see Odette to seal the deal. After Remus leaves, Torrio tells Al that he will travel to Atlantic City in a month and tell Nucky Thompson that things are going to change. Al asks for something clearer to say, but Torrio just shrugs and tells him to make something up. Al concludes that Torrio is indeed using him as his errand boy, as Remus said. A Dangerous Maid Peg of Old 's house.]] Jimmy Darmody hosts a meeting at The Commodore’s house. Capone, Charlie Luciano, Meyer Lansky, Mickey Doyle and Richard Harrow are present. Capone urges Jimmy to get started but he wants to wait a little longer for Sheriff Eli Thompson to arrive. Luciano complains that Manny Horvitz has been chasing him for the $5000 he agreed to pay when held at gunpoint. Jimmy agrees to pay the money himself and calls it a gesture. Luciano does not see this as a favour and Lansky urges Jimmy to begin. Jimmy notes that a year ago he would not have been able to predict their current circumstances. Impatient, Luciano jokes that Lansky has begun shaving during that time. Jimmy lists there mentors and bosses, the current heads of organised crime Nucky Thompson, Arnold Rothstein, Johnny Torrio and Waxey Gordon and states that they all have problems that they rely on his guests to deal with. Luciano offers the sentiment that they do not need the older generation. Capone says that Luciano does not speak for all of them, calling him Salvatore. Luciano tells Capone to back off and Lansky reminds Luciano that they have come to listen. Jimmy begins to detail his arrangement with the Coast Guard and the opportunity it presents. Gillian Darmody enters and announces Eli’s arrival. Eli complains that they have begun without him and Doyle jokes that his lateness is due to losing the keys to the jail. Jimmy introduces Eli to Capone, Luciano and Lansky. Luciano angrily recalls his earlier meetings with Eli when he was roughly questioned about a robbery. Gillian makes her exit, calling herself a geisha. Jimmy continues with his proposal to use Atlantic City as a port for bringing in contraband. Doyle reinforces the advantage of having the coast guard and the Sheriff’s department on their side. Capone points out that Torrio already has other supply routes from Canada via George Remus. Jimmy reminds Capone that Torrio is profiting from this and not Capone. Lansky asks about Jimmy’s plans for Nucky and Jimmy explains that he expects Nucky to go to prison on the election rigging charges and that his organisation will then accept Jimmy as its new leader. Jimmy explains the importance of public perception in Atlantic City. Capone believes fear will produce loyalty well enough but Jimmy disagrees. Capone reminds Jimmy of how they killed Charlie Sheridan in Chicago to take over his territory. Luciano is unimpressed by Capone’s story and points out that they all get their hands dirty. Annoyed, Capone asks if Luciano wants to count notches and the discussion descends into argument until Jimmy interrupts and reminds the others that they are in his city. Eli speaks up when Jimmy again talks about a political coup and urges Jimmy to kill Nucky. Eli is irritated by the useless competition between the young gangsters and at Nucky’s back room negotiating with lawyers and politicians. He believes the solution is simple. Jimmy urges Eli to discuss killing Nucky later, in private. Eli is insistent that they talk about it there and then and the others all believe Nucky has to be killed. Harrow asks Eli if he is willing to kill Nucky. Eli responds that he would be willing to let it happen. Capone offers to provide an assassin. Jimmy is dismayed and shakes his head as the others form the plan. Eli asks for Jimmy’s confirmation and Jimmy reluctantly agrees. Jimmy talks to Nucky immediately before the assassination is supposed to happen. Capone's gunman, Vito Scalercio, shoots Nucky in the hand and is killed by Department of Justice investigator Clifford Lathrop before he can fire again. Two Boats and a Lifeguard Capone calls Jimmy Darmody in Atlantic City from the Four Deuces in Chicago. Jimmy wonders why Capone has taken so long to get back to him. Capone denies avoiding Jimmy, saying that he is neither indebted to, nor afraid of Jimmy so has no reason to do so. Capone asks what Jimmy wants and Jimmy says that he is calling for an explanation, reminding Capone that the assassin he sent has been killed and failed in his task. Capone offers only religious wishes and Jimmy is angry at his brevity. Capone says that he is not one for eulogies and Jimmy asks him to be serious. Capone asserts that Jimmy should have killed Nucky months ago and Jimmy says that this is beside the point. Jimmy reminds Capone that he vouched for the hit-man. Capone calls this finger pointing and Jimmy loses his temper and swears at him. Jimmy's wife Angela interrupts the conversation and Jimmy ends the call. Johnny Torrio comes into the bar and wonders who Capone was talking to. Capone admits that it was Darmody but sidesteps questions about the reason for the call. Torrio tells Capone that he is meeting with his bootlegging connection George Remus regarding his next shipment. He jokes that Romulus could not make it. Capone does not understand and assumes that Torrio means that Remus has a partner. Torrio pauses and then offers Capone some advice – whatever he is up to in Atlantic City keep Torrio out of it. Department of Justice investigator Clifford Lathrop links Capone to the assassination attempt when he finds out that the shooter, Vito Scalercio, lived in a property leased by Capone. He passes this information on to Nucky and Nucky reveals it to Torrio without Capone's knowledge. Nucky agrees to retire as Atlantic County Treasurer and promises to allow Jimmy to replace him. Jimmy plans to use Capone's connection to Remus to buy bonded liquor. Battle of the Century in Jimmy Darmody's house.]]On July 1, 1921 Capone brings George Remus to meet with Jimmy Darmody, Mickey Doyle, Meyer Lansky and Luciano at Jimmy's beachfront home in Atlantic City. Doyle gazes out the window with his back turned while Jimmy, Luciano and Lansky sit at the table. Capone introduces Jimmy to Remus. Remus wonders if Jimmy makes a habit of holding meeting in his home and Jimmy says that it is only until he finds an office. Remus says that he enjoys visiting the shore and admires the view from Jimmy’s windows. Jimmy glances at Capone, perturbed by Remus’ habit of referring to himself in the third person; Capone raises his eyebrows in response. Jimmy turns the subject to business saying that he understands that Remus has government bonded whiskey for sale. Remus asks if Jimmy speaks for the group and Luciano confirms that Jimmy has their proxy while in Atlantic City. Remus agrees that he has licensed liquor for medicinal purposes. Jimmy jokes that Atlantic City is full of sick people. Doyle turns from the window revealing a neck brace and adds that there is practically an epidemic. Remus clarifies that his permits will allow him to sell to legitimate drug companies only but that he cannot be held responsible for what happens to the liquor while it is in transit to such a sanctioned buyer. Jimmy wonders how they will track Remus’ trucks and Remus confirms that it will cost them. Capone says that they are willing to pay $300,000 with each of them contributing $60,000. Lansky adds that this is only an initial offer. Remus offers 5,000 cases for this price. Luciano says that the liquor must be bona fide and Remus, irked by the implication, asks for payment upfront. Jimmy nods and Remus presses further, checking that Jimmy will cover the expenses of his weekend in Atlantic City. Jimmy agrees to this too saying that Remus is an honoured guest. Remus says that he will forward the details through an associate and shakes hands with Jimmy. He looks at Capone and says that he is finished; Capone nods, stands and asks Remus to give him a minute with his partners. Remus goes out onto the beach leaving his buyers to talk. Jimmy marvels at the volume of liquor they will be getting and Doyle estimates that he can reconstitute it to a resale value of $3,000,000 if they do things right. Capone says that they won’t do things wrong and laughs. Jimmy smiles and Mickey giggles but Luciano shares a humourless look with Lansky. Lansky says that he is worried about spoiling the mood. Capone, who had stood up to leave, sits back in his chair. Luciano explains that they are still being pressed by Manny Horvitz for the $5000 that Jimmy agreed to pay back to him after failing to deliver a shipment of liquor that Manny bought. Luciano calls Manny a Gavone (Italian American slang for pig-man) and Jimmy profanely says that he plans to ignore Manny. Lansky suggests that paying him might be the better option. Doyle offers an alternative; cut Horvitz in as a partner in the deal with Remus. Jimmy balks at rewarding Manny’s irritating behaviour. Jimmy promises Lansky that he will handle the situation over warnings from Doyle. Doyle sarcastically calls Jimmy the “grand poobah” earning a withering look. Capone calls the matter settled and Luciano mentions Jersey City. Capone says that he is also headed there to see the Dempsey vs. Carpentier boxing match. Luciano says that he has booked good seats and Doyle interjects that Dempsey will “plough a field” with the French fighter. Capone predicts blood all over the canvas. Lansky invites Jimmy to join them at the Fairmont Hotel. Jimmy cannot face two nights in Jersey City. Luciano adds that Arnold Rothstein is taking bets on the fight. Jimmy says that he plans to listen to the wireless broadcast of the fight. Capone cannot see the purpose in this and Jimmy imitates Remus’ self-referential speech patterns saying that “Darmody wants to see what all the fuss is about.” Capone laughs and says that Jimmy might as well read a book. The others leave Jimmy alone with his view. Jimmy later meets with Waxey Gordon and arranges to have Horvitz killed without his partner's knowledge. Horvitz survives the attempt and kills his attacker Alfred Gordetsky. He finds a box of toothpicks on the man from Heilig's chop house in Atlantic City. Georgia Peaches On July 23 1921 Capone meets his bootlegging partners Jimmy Darmody, Mickey Doyle, Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky at their new Atlantic City warehouse to view the medicinal alcohol they have bought from George Remus. Doyle oversees his men diluting the alcohol in a vat as the others arrive. Doyle asks if they have come to check on their investment and Jimmy urges him not to lose this batch. Capone and Luciano inspect the crates labelled Medicinal Alcohol, Property of US Government. They joke that it is theirs now. Lansky drinks the diluted liquor from a ladle, toasting Remus. Jimmy asks about Doyle’s progress and he reports that they are halfway through the shipment and will be finished after another week. Jimmy complains that this is too long and Doyle counters that he only has ten men. Jimmy tells Doyle to hire more men and Luciano observes that the strikers are out of work. Doyle jokes that Chalky White would not approve and Luciano says that he did not want Doyle to ask permission. Lansky checks the finished product, rebottled and relabelled. Capone says that he needs to sell his share and get back to Chicago; Johnny Torrio has been harassing him about his absence. Luciano adds that their employer Arnold Rothstein is aware something is going on too. Jimmy says that they all have business to tend to. Doyle adds that Manny Horvitz is still a problem and Jimmy instructs Doyle to pay him. Doyle wonders if Jimmy means cash and Jimmy dismissively tells him to use the liquor as Manny is Waxey Gordon’s problem. Jimmy heads for the door and Luciano asks him to wait. He shows Jimmy a small parcel of powder saying that it can be sniffed, smoked or injected. Capone wonders if Luciano is now selling Chinese narcotics and Luciano says that Capone is in no position to judge given his involvement in prostitution but reveals that it is heroin rather than opium. Lansky details the efficacy of the new formulation and Luciano marvels at the ease of distributing drugs compared to liquor. Jimmy wonders who will buy heroin and Lansky admits that it has a small but dedicated customer base as Luciano stuffs the packet in Jimmy’s jacket pocket. Jimmy asks them to concentrate on selling the liquor they have invested in. The next day (July 24 1921) Capone returns to the warehouse where crates of liquor are being restacked and makes his way to the back. Lansky questions Doyle about the sudden arrival of Irish whiskey in town as Harrow, Luciano and Jimmy listen. Capone reports that he has failed to sell anything because of the influx. Doyle notes that their prices are being undercut. Luciano is furious and Capone asks who is behind the unexpected competition. Jimmy says that he believes that it is Nucky and Mickey observes that he was lying when he said he was stepping down. Capone says they should have dealt with Nucky properly and Jimmy blames the failed assassination on Capone. Lansky wonders how the whiskey got into town given Jimmy’s influence over the coast guard; Luciano expresses doubt that Jimmy has the influence that he claimed to have. Harrow notes that Nucky’s driver is Irish and presumes that it is being imported directly from the source. Capone suggests killing Sleater and Jimmy agrees that this is a reasonable long term solution but asks what they will with their current stock. Luciano complains that Jimmy is supposed to be running the town and Jimmy claims that he is. Luciano points out that if Jimmy is in charge he should be giving them the answers. Capone reminds Jimmy about the unresolved strike and Mickey chimes in about the workers on the boardwalk. Jimmy steps close to Capone and tells him that he will take care of it. Luciano sarcastically says that Jimmy should put his frequent promise to music. Jimmy swears at Luciano and picks up on his multiple aliases. Lansky intercedes reminding them that they need to sell their stock. Capone asks where and Lansky suggests they split the stock to sell in their home cities. Jimmy complains that he cannot sell in his own town and Luciano suggests going to Philadelphia. Doyle worries about Manny and Jimmy instructs Doyle to go on his behalf. He kicks over a stack of crates and tells the others to sell the stock before leaving. Harrow follows him out as Capone directs a worried look after him. On July 26 1921 Manny Horwitz goes to Jimmy's house and murders his wife Angela Darmody and her lover Louise. Under God's Power She Flourishes 's objections.]]At their Atlantic City bootlegging warehouse Capone, Mickey Doyle, Lucky Luciano, and Meyer Lansky meet to discuss their progress selling their diluted medicinal alcohol out of town; the stock in the warehouse is depleted and Doyle’s team of workers are absent. Doyle reports that he has sold his entire share in Philadelphia and Luciano adds that they sold their portion in Hoboken without having to return to New York. Lansky keeps track of figures in his notebook. Doyle wonders what they should do with Jimmy Darmody’s share and Luciano says that it belongs to them now, stating his belief that Jimmy will not return to Atlantic City. Capone admits that if he had found his wife with a woman then he would have killed her the same way. Luciano says that he would not blame Capone’s wife if she slept with a woman. Doyle asserts that Jimmy will return because it was Manny Horwitz that killed his wife. The others are silenced and Doyle adds that there is agitation between Jimmy and Manny. Luciano says that is Jimmy’s problem and Capone instructs Doyle to sell Jimmy’s portion of the stock. Doyle wonders how they will pay Jimmy and Lansky tells Doyle to do so out of his own share. Doyle wonders why it falls to him and Capone insults him and laughs. Doyle wonders what is left for him after Jimmy and Luciano reminds him that Arnold Rothstein holds a life insurance policy on him. Luciano threatens to kill Doyle and split the insurance money with Capone. The threat is seemingly effective and Doyle says that he accepts having to pay Jimmy. Capone slaps Doyle twice and they leave him alone in the warehouse. To the Lost Capone does not appear in the final montage of this episode. An image of a deleted scene showing Capone and Jimmy meeting for the last time and burning Angela's paintings was put on the HBO website shortly after the episode aired for the first time on TV. However, it is unknown if this scene remains canon or not. See also *Season 2 *Al Capone Season 1 *Al Capone Season 3 Category:Al Capone Category:Season 2 Character Breakdowns